TOUCH
by LeeDHKyu
Summary: "Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuhnya, mengatainya, membullynya, kecuali aku seorang! Hanya aku!"/ "Aku tidak lemah!" / "Kau suka dengannya?" / "Tulangnya patah, kemungkinan dia tidak bisa mengikuti turnamen Taekwondo"/ KangHyuk / Kangin x Eunhyuk / Yaoi / Fanfiction


"Astaga yang benar saja, dia adiknya Leeteuk? Kenapa tidak mirip sama sekali? Wahaha, bahkan wajahnya jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan kakaknya."

"Ya racoon besar! Mulutmu parah sekali! Bagaimana jika perkataanmu didengar oleh Leeteuk? Kau pasti akan di cincang hingga halus olehnya!"

"Menggodanya tidak ada salahnya kan, baiklah kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi dengannya jika aku berlatih Taekwondo bersama dengan bocah kecil itu."

"Kangin! Kau gila apa?! Dia menggunakan sabuk hitam kau lihat itu?!" Seru Shindong yang sejak tadi berdiri disamping pria berbadan besar itu. Saat ini mereka berdua dan beberapa orang lainnya tengah berada di _Doljang_ atau bisa disebut tempat latihan mereka dalam olahraga taekwondo.

"Astaga, aku bahkan sudah sabuk merah jika kau lupa! Senior sepertinya bukan berarti aku tak berani menantangnya bertanding!" Dengus Kangin menatap sengit sosok tambun disampingnya. Tanpa mendengarkan tanggapan dari Shindong, ia segera mendekati sosok pria bertubuh mungil yang saat ini tengah berdiri canggung di antara beberapa orang bertubuh besar yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Wajahnya yang lembut dengan bibir merahnya yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih bersih, membuat sosok itu terlihat manis dan cantik disaat bersamaan. Bahkan surai hitam legamnya membuat parasnya semakin bersinar, sulit dipercaya bahwa sosok itu merupakan adik dari senior taekwondonya yang bernama Leeteuk itu.

"Kau... Adik Leeteuk, benarkan?" Pria kecil itu sontak terkejut ketika sosok besar tiba-tiba saja menyapanya dan membuatnya memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari Kangin yang kini tengah berkacak pinggang dihadapannya.

"Eoh? I, iya... Aku, aku sedang menunggunya sekarang." Sahut pria bersurai hitam itu mengalihkan bola matanya kearah lain, enggan untuk menatap langsung sosok pria dihadapannya.

"Namamu?"

"Namaku? Uh, aku.. Aku, Eunhyuk..." Ucap Eunhyuk gugup. Kedua bola matanya melirik gelisah menuju pintu masuk ruang _Doljang_ itu, berharap seseorang segera tiba dan menyelamatkannya dari situasi yang sebenarnya tidak di inginkannya akibat kecerobohannya yang lupa membawa suatu benda penting yang sedang kakaknya ambil dirumah mereka saat ini.

 _'Hyung cepatlah datang, ada orang besar yang sedang berbicara denganku...Uh'_ Batin Eunhyuk takut dugaannya benar, jika pria didepannya datang karena tertarik dengan sabuk hitam yang sedang ia kenakan untuk membalut pakaian _Dobok_ di tubuh mungilnya.

"Aku Kangin."

 _'Aku tidak ingin tahu namamu! Hyung cepat datang!'_

"Oh, ha, hallo..." Eunhyuk meremas kuat sabuk hitam yang melingkari pinggangnya. Berdoa dalam hati semoga sang kakak segera datang tepat pada waktunya.

Kangin terdiam sejenak dengan kening berkerut, memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang sepertinya tampak gelisah dan terkesan takut menghadapi dirinya yang berniat ingin menantang bertanding seniornya itu.

"Kau tegang sekali, sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya Kangin sekedar basa-basi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati sosok Eunhyuk yang saat ini tengah menundukan kepalanya kebawah lantai kayu Doljang, sejak tadi bahkan Eunhyuk tidak membalas tatapan matanya. Membuatnya penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang sedang sosok itu pikirkan sampai ia enggan menatapnya? Apa wajahnya seseram itu? Padahal ia hanya ingin bertanding untuk menguji kemampuannya kepada sang senior bersabuk hitam itu.

"Hah? Ah, tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa... Ma, maaf... Se, sebenarnya apa... Apa yang ingin hyung... Hyung... Uh, yang ingin hyung bicarakan padaku?" Eunhyuk sontak mendongakkan wajahnya ketika merasakan tubuh Kangin yang tiba-tiba saja ia rasakan berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dirinya.

"Oh, aku ingin menantangmu bertanding... Senior, mohon bimbingannya..." Ucap Kangin tegas. Ia segera membungkukan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat pada Eunhyuk yang kini tengah melebarkan kedua mata bulatnya karena terkejut saat mendengar perkataan tegas sosok besar dihadapannya.

"A, apa? Ber, bertanding?" Gumam Eunhyuk frustasi. _'Bagaimana ini? Leeteuk hyung kenapa belum datang juga? Uh, nan eotteoke?!'_ Seru Eunhyuk dalam hati menangis.

Ini semua karena sabuk hitam yang ia kenakan!

"Aku, aku..."

"Aku mohon jangan menolak permintaanku ini senior!" Teriak Kangin tegas, hingga membuat beberapa orang termasuk Shindong memperhatikan mereka berdua yang berdiri dipojok ruangan.

"Tapi aku..."

"Shindong! Tolong jadi wasit untuk aku dan juga Eunhyuk." Seru Kangin seraya terus membungkukan tubuhnya dihadapan Eunhyuk yang kini menatap nanar pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu kedatangannya itu.

 _'LEETEUK HYUNG!'_

.

.

.

.

"ASTAGA KANGIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN ADIKKU?!" Pekikan keras seseorang yang baru saja tiba di Doljang, sontak mengejutkan beberapa orang yang tengah mengerumuni seseorang yang telah jatuh terkapar tak berdaya akibat serangan terakhir Kangin yang menendang pinggang kiri Eunhyuk dengan sangat keras.

Leeteuk yang baru saja tiba segera berlari menghampiri sang adik yang sedang meringis kesakitan memegangi pinggang kirinya yang membuat perutnya terasa mual tak karuan.

"KAU MELUKAINYA IDIOT! APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU INGINKAN HAH?! DIA INI BARU PEMULA, KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADANYA!" Pekik Leeteuk geram.

"Hah?"

Leeteuk mendengus sebal sebelum ia menghampiri Kangin yang saat ini terdiam tak bergeming, menggeplak kepala pria besar itu dengan kuat hingga menyebabkan pria besar itu tersungkur.

"KAU TULI HAH?! ADIKKU MASIH PEMULA DAN KAU TIDAK MENYADARINYA KIM YONGWOON?!"

"Apa? Apa maksudmu, ja... Jadi maksudmu... Dia, dia masih pemula?" Ucap Kangin tak percaya. Bahkan ia tak menyadari rasa sakit yang melanda kepalanya yang baru saja di geplak cukup keras oleh Leeteuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat minta maaf padanya!"

"Apa harus seperti itu?! Aish, aku tidak mau!"

"Tapi kan kau yang melakukannya! Masa aku yang harus minta maaf pada adik senior? Yang benar saja racoon bodoh!"

" Sial! Berhenti memanggilku racoon bodoh, gendut!"

"ASTAGA KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI! JANGAN BERTENGKAR DI DEPAN RUANG UKS IDIOT!"

Kedua pria berbadan besar yang sejak tadi berdiri didepan pintu UKS sontak terperanjat kaget ketika seseorang yang mereka kenal sebagai senior bela diri taekwondo kampus, tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu UKS yang sejak tadi tertutup dengan cukup keras, dan jangan lupakan lengkingan keras yang mampu membuat telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan langsung menutup kedua telinga mereka dengan ujung jari telunjuk masing-masing.

"Ah se, senior... Se, sebenarnya Kangin kesini untuk meminta maaf pada adik senior yang be, berada didalam..." Ucap Shindong gugup ketika melihat tatapan tajam yang ia terima dari sang senior bernama Jungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk itu. Setidaknya jika mereka mengatakan alasan sebenarnya, mungkin saja senior mereka akan berhenti memarahi mereka berdua.

"Aish! Tutup mulutmu!" Desis Kangin kesal. _Lihat saja si perut gendut itu, mulutnya benar-benar mengerikan!_

"Jangan kira jika kau meminta maaf pada adikku, kau tidak luput dari hukumanku Kim Yongwoon! Pergilah, kali ini aku akan memaafkan kalian! Tapi, jika ini sampai terjadi lagi! Aku akan mematahkan tulangmu dengan tendanganku!" Ancaman Leeteuk tidak main-main rupanya. Si baik hati dan selalu mendidik juniornya itu bisa jadi mengerikan seperti ini jika sudah berhubungan dengan adik tercintanya yang bernama Eunhyuk itu. Bagaimanapun juga, sosok besar dihadapannya ini hampir saja mematahkan tangan sang adik saat ia sedang pergi kerumah untuk mengambil sabuk putih milik adiknya yang tertinggal dirumah, ia menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk masuk ke dalam _Doljang_ lebih dulu dan mengenakan seragam _Dodok_ dengan balutan sabuk hitam miliknya.

Ia sempat menitipkan pesan pada Eunhyuk supaya bilang pada temannya yang lain bahwa dia adalah adik dari Leeteuk yang saat ini belum datang karena sedang mengambil sabuk putih pemulanya sebentar dan sementara ia mengenakan sabuk hitam milik Leeteuk. Tapi sepertinya adik bodohnya itu diam saja setelah masuk kedalam ruang latihan Taekwondo, dan berakhir dengan beberapa luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ehem, salahnya juga sih menyuruh Eunhyuk menunggunya di ruang latihan dan membiarkannya meminjamkan sabuk hitam pada adik manisnya itu. Oke, tapi disini yang harus disalahkan tentu saja Kangin! Si racoon sialan itu telah menganiaya adiknya! Padahal jelas-jelas Eunhyuk terlihat enggan menerima tantangan bodohnya itu!

"Pergi dan kembalilah latihan!" Titah Leeteuk kepada Kangin dan Shindong sebelum ia kembali menutup pintu UKS dengan keras.

"Tamat kau Kim Yongwoon! Garis takdirmu sudah akan berakhir dengan tendangan maut dari senior!"

"Berisik! Dasar gendut!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa hyung?"

"Hm? Kenapa bangun? Kembalilah berbaring!" Ujar Leeteuk lembut saat menemukan sang adik telah terduduk diatas ranjang dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang yang berada di ruang UKS kampus. Ia mendudukan dirinya disamping ranjang dan menatap Eunhyuk yang saat ini tengah memamerkan gummy smilenya kepada Leeteuk.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Yang tadi itu Kangin hyung ya?"Tanya Eunhyuk seraya melirik sejenak pintu UKS yang baru saja ditutup kembali oleh sang kakak.

Leeteuk hanya mendengus, ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya tepat dipipi Eunhyuk dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Kenapa? Kau ini melihat yang kuat saja sudah sesenang itu. Kau tahu? Dia itu andalan kampus dalam mengikuti setiap turnamen Taekwondo antar kampus atau sebagai perwakilan dari kota kita. Tapi dia agak bodoh dalam menilai penampilan seseorang." Jelas Leeteuk jengah ketika ia melihat ada tatapan senang dari kedua bola mata Eunhyuk yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Tetap saja dia keren sekali hyung! Aku memang takut awalnya ketika ia menantangku bertanding tadi! Astaga dia mengira aku seniornya, dan hebatnya lagi dia berani menantang seniornya jika saja aku memang benar-benar seniornya hyung! Hm... Memang sih agak sakit waktu dia menenang pinggangku dengan tendangan kakinya, dan saat dia mengunci pergerakan kaki dan tanganku, sampai-sampai dia membanting tubuhku hingga aku tak mampu berdiri! Tapi bagiku itu benar-benar hebat hyung! Suara tulangku saat terjatuh itu benar-benar luar biasa!" Eunhyuk menatap sang kakak yang kini hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi kesal hingga membuat kepalanya sakit. Astaga, setelah di aniaya seperti itu bisa-bisanya dia mengagumi si besar itu.

"Kau suka sekali ya, jika bertemu orang-orang yang bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri seperti itu? Kau juga suka saat hyung bisa bela diri, makanya kau berniat ikut latihan seperti hyungkan? Memangnya kenapa jika hyung terus melindungimu hm?" Tanya Leeteuk ketika dirasa Eunhyuk sudah mulai tenang dari keterkagumannya. Ia mengacak surai halus itu dengan gemas, sebelum kembali menurunkan tangannya dari atas kepala Eunhyuk.

"Hyung aku sudah kuliah, aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada hyung bahwa aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Aku janji pada hyung tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan membully ku lagi jika aku bisa bela diri! Maka dari itu aku senang sekali karena telah bertemu dengan Kangin hyung! Aku akan menjadikan dirinya sebagai motivasiku untuk belajar Taekwondo! Hyung tidak boleh melarangku untuk melakukannya, arra?!" Seru Eunhyuk senang. Senyum lima jarinya terpancar diantara kedua pipi memarnya akibat serangan mengerikan dari Kangin. Membuat Leeteuk yang melihat wajah manis sang adik, hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah.

"Terserah, tapi jika kau terluka parah... Hyung tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghentikanmu!"

"Dilaksanakan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kangin menggaruk pipi kanannya yang terasa gatal saat dipandangi dengan wajah berseri dari seseorang yang tadi siang ia bantai habis-habisan. Disampingnya ada senior baik hati tapi galak yang secara terang-terangan menyuruhnya untuk minta maaf atas kesalahannya tadi terhadap adiknya itu.

"Hmm... Tadi apa?"

"Cepat minta maaf padanya! Kau ini, sejak kapan kupingmu jadi tidak beres seperti itu?! Cepat lakukan atau kau ku hukum untuk berlari mengelilingi area kampus sebanyak 10 kali hah?!" Ancam Leeteuk dengan kedua mata yang di pelototkan dan juga kedua tangannya yang berlacak pinggang seolah jika Kangin membantah sedikit saja perkataan Leeteuk, ia akan berakhir dengan kaki gemetar akibat mengelilingj area kampus yang luasnya bahkan tidak bisa ia hitung dengan badan besarnya itu.

"Ba, baik. Aku minta ampun." Sahut Kangin seraya melirikkan bola matanya kearah lain, enggan menatap langsung wajah manis Eunhyuk yang masih tersenyum lebar.

"Minta maaf bodoh! Bukan minta ampun! Kau tidak bisa bahasa Korea hah?! Aku berkata minta maaf, kau malah bilang minta ampun! Ulangi!"

 _'Astaga jadi seperti inikah jika malaikat telah tercemari dunia manusia? benar-benar Mengerikan!'_

"Ehem, aku... Aku minta maaf... Eunhyuk-ssi." Ulang Kangin seraya menggaruk surai cokelatnya karena salah tingkah. Ia sedikit melirik Eunhyuk yang saat ini masih setia dengan senyum lucu bak anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Baiklah, maafmu diterima oleh adikku!"

"Hm... Jinjja?"

"Tapi sebagai hukumannya, mulai besok kau ku angkat sebagai senior pembimbing untuk adikku! Dia ingin belajar Taekwondo denganmu! Tapi ingat! Jika sekali lagi kau menyakitinya?! Aku tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkanmu dari anggota grup Taekwondo! Mengerti?!"

Kangin sontak melebarkan kedua matanya tak percaya akan perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir Leeteuk. Ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajahnya sendiri, matanya menatap Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk secara bergantian, menanti sebuah kepastian mutlak dari seniornya itu.

"A,apa?! Mak, maksudnya? A, aku? A, apa?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum gembira pada saat melihat wajah terkejut Kangin yang terlihat konyol itu, ia segera membungkukan tubuhnya dihadapan Kangin dan kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menjulurkan tangannya di hadapan Kangin, menunggu jabatan hangat dari pria besar itu.

"Hyung! Mohon bimbingannya!"

 _'APA?!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tbc

mungkin ini twoshoot atau threeshoot, pairnya gak kyk biasanya ya? Salahkan saja karena king Kangin diem2 punya somethink juga sama Hyuk -,- rasanya ttp aja bikin ffnya berasa brothership wakakakak tapi yah karena pairnya KangHyuk, jadi tahukan akhirnya? wakakakak btw makasih banyak ya udah mampir dan baca ff2ku


End file.
